


Interrupt

by PrinceJakeFireCake



Series: Smitten Murder Husbands AU [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Confident Will Graham, F/F, Female Hannibal Lecter, Female Will Graham, First Dates, Flirting, Jack Crawford Being an Asshole, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Smitten Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJakeFireCake/pseuds/PrinceJakeFireCake
Summary: Fem!Will and fem!Hannibal have a lovely date that is rudely interrupted by Jack.AKA:An excuse to write Will being more confident and Team Sassy Science cooing over Will.





	Interrupt

Annabelle had expected Willow to be hers the whole evening, at least. Preferably, Willow would enjoy the opera, accept an invitation to dinner, decide to join Annabelle for wine in the study, get a bit tipsy, and stay the night. Annabelle had expected some prodding, maybe even rejection, but she was downright furious when, after Willow had shyly agreed to stay for dinner, the profiler got a call from Jack.

Annabelle sat in the driver’s seat, still in the parking lot, fuming as Willow excused herself from the vehicle. She was, to put it bluntly, downright pissed that her perfect date with Willow had been interrupted by Jack. By the time Willow had returned, eyes downcast and mouth in a subconscious pout, Annabelle had planned out an entire dinner date, just for her and Willow, where Jack was the main course.

“I’m so sorry, Annabelle,” Willow sighed, as though any of this could possibly her fault. “Jack wants me at a crime scene.”

“Where is it? Perhaps, I could accompany you,” Annabelle murmured, taking Willow’s hand in both of her own. “I’d be happy to show you off to the FBI, since my dinner plans are ruined.”

Willow blushed, the light colour high on her cheeks. She looked stunning in the light, in every light, and Annabelle tried to commit the image to memory so she could sketch it later. It hardly mattered to her that she already had dozens of sketches of Willow, all different angles and lights and colours. She would add this image to the pile.

“I know you've seen dead bodies before, Annabelle,” Willow murmured, her voice pitched low and her eyes beseeching. “But, it’s really bad, this time. I don't want you to see that.”

“I shall wait by the car,” Annabelle promised. “As long as you promise to join me for dinner afterwards.”

“If you insist,” Willow mumbled, fiddling with the end of her hair. “I would like to spend more time with you.”

“I am more than willing to accompany you.”

Willow giggled, just lightly, and told her, “You make it all seem so romantic. What's the catch, Doctor?”

“Only that you will soon become as infatuated as I,” Annabelle responded, delighting in the blush that covered Willow’s neck in reply.

~~~~~~~

It took ten minutes of Will telling Jack about the killer for someone to notice her appearance. Beverly happened to glance up, about to call Jack over, but instead she whistled approvingly. Will, suddenly stuttering and stumbling over her explanation, blushed up to her ears. Jack, Jimmy, and Brian all looked at her.

“Nice look, Graham,” Brian called.

“Have a date, Graham Cracker?” Beverly suggested.

“Th-the killer probably wanted to show his dominance,” Will told Jack, trying to ignore their catcalls.

“Did you show your dominance?” Brian teased.

“Come on, S’mores, we just want to know what the get-up is for,” Beverly stated.

“I had a d-date,” Will stammered, shrinking in her dress and tugging at a stray ringlet. 

“Oh my god,” Jimmy gasped. “My baby is all grown up.”

“Is he hot?” Brian asked.

“When do you want to introduce us?” Beverly questioned. “The sooner we get the shovel talk out of the way, the more we can threaten him.”

“Uh-”

“Will?” Annabelle hummed, gliding into view. She gently cupped Will’s cheek in her palm, her thumb rubbing over the bags beneath her eye. “Is everything all right? You texted me a series of exclamation marks.”

Will whipped out her phone, groaning as she forcibly exited her messaging app and turned off the power. Annabelle’s hand fell to Will’s shoulder, her thumb rubbing circles on pale skin. The crime scene was silent.

“Your date was Dr. Lecter?” Beverly questioned.

Will and Annabelle glanced at her. Their dresses matched, though in different hues, and Will subtly leaned into Annabelle’s touch, colour rising in her cheeks even after she’d apologized.

“Yes,” Will responded. “She asked me out to the opera. Jack called as she was about to take me home.”

“Jack,” Jimmy tutted. “It’s rude to interrupt first dates.”

“I didn't know about it,” Jack grumbled rubbing his eyes. “Graham neglected to tell me.”

“It’s private,” Will stated. “I don’t need to tell you when I go on dates.”

“Though, since you were now made aware of it,” Annabelle purred, pulling Will gently into her side. “I assume you’ll have no complaints if I take her home with me?”

“But, the murderer-”

“Well, perhaps you can do your job,” Annabelle hummed, slowly leading Will away from the scene. “A mind grows dull without practice. Have a nice evening, Agent Crawford, Katz, Price, Zeller.”

“Treat Will nicely, Dr. Lecter,” Jimmy ordered.

“She’s probably a virgin,” Beverly told the doctor. “Treat her tenderly.”

“Use protection,” Brian added.

“B-bye?” Will squeaked, mostly bundled into Annabelle's car.

Annabelle had only just pulled away from the scene when Will rounded on her. Annabelle tried not to wince too visibly.

“Annabelle,” Will huffed. “I’m a grown woman. I have a job. You can't just talk to my boss like that!”

“I admit I may have reacted harshly,” Annabelle allowed. “Can you blame me, when all of them were with my date, looking even more radiant than usual, and I was powerless to stop them?”

“Don't think you can win me over with flattery,” Will grumbled. 

“I apologize, Willow,” Annabelle relented.

“You won't say anything that would make Jack fire me?” Will suggested.

“I will refrain,” Annabelle agreed. ‘For now,’ was something she left unspoken. “How can I make it up to you, Dearest?”

“You can take me to your place for dinner,” Will said.

“Everyday, if you would permit me to be selfish,” Annabelle agreed.

“After dinner, you could let me drink your whiskey,” Will offered.

“Only the best,” Annabelle promised.

“Then, you can help me wash all the makeup off in the shower.”

“That and more. You need only say the word and I'll do it.”

Will smiled at her, Annabelle smiling in return. They rode in comfortable silence until they reached Annabelle’s home. Annabelle stepped out first, then walked around the vehicle to open Will's door. She helped Will out, but Will closed the door behind herself. She stayed where she was, her back against the door. Annabelle glanced at her, confused.

“I had a good time at the opera,” Will murmured, nervously playing with her fingers.

“I’m glad,” Annabelle responded, amused. “Would you like to come in?”

“I would,” Will agreed. “But, you’ve got something on your face. Lean down a bit.”

Annabelle, obviously surprised, leaned down expectantly. She didn't expect Will to grasp her shoulders and kiss her. Before Annabelle could react, Will pulled back from the chaste kiss. She smiled at Annabelle, smug and flushed, and Annabelle couldn’t help but sweep Will into her arms and kiss her again.

“You,” Annabelle lilted, between kisses, “are the most glorious woman in the world. You’re perfect. Gorgeous. Stunning.”

“You’re biased,” Will laughed, forcing Annabelle to stop. “You’re pretty glorious too.”

“Never as much as you, Dearest,” Annabelle whispered. “I’ve been smitten since I first saw you.”

Will blushed, ducking her head. Annabelle took the chance to kiss her some more. Tender, sweet, breathtaking kisses that were only cut short by Will’s gentle insistence that she needed to breath.

“Perhaps, we should skip dinner,” Annabelle offered, kissing down Will’s jaw.

“Annabelle Lecter!” Will exclaimed, teasing. “Skip dinner? What has gotten into you?”

“I’m afraid you’ve driven me wild, Darling,” Annabelle lilted. “I’ll make you breakfast in the morning and let you eat it in bed.”

“Oh, you tempt me,” Will laughed.

“You are a constant temptation,” Annabelle murmured.

The doctor pulled away to look Will in the eye. Will smiled, her lipstick smeared. She was perfect.

“Thank you, Will,” Annabelle whispered.

“Anytime you want,” Will replied.

“Right now will do.”

Will squealed as Annabelle lifted her off her feet, carrying her into her home without hesitation. She didn't look winded in the slightest, even when she carried Will up the stairs.

“Oh, Dr. Lecter,” Will cooed, with an exaggerated southern twang. “You’re so strong.”

“I'm sure I could show off a bit more,” Annabelle offered.

Will laughed, head thrown back and curls askew. Annabelle had never seen anyone so gorgeous in her life, and so kissed her with as much passion and affection as she could muster. They both smiled into the kiss.


End file.
